La decisión de Amelia TRADUCCIÓN
by Miss Traductor
Summary: Amelia abandona su grupo de sobrevivientes en el mundo post-apocalíptico. Cuando Daryl salva su vida ella debe tomar la decisión de unirse a su grupo o seguir sola. Una decisión difícil de tomar considerando lo mucho que lo odia y lo mucho que le atrae.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Volviendo de nuevo vine a traerles una historia llena de amor, pasión, romance, peligro y drama. Así que comencemos._

_Esta historia no me pertenece es un traducción de "Amelia's choice" de __Elizabeth Kate Kelly__, les dejo el link __ s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice__. Yo solo me encargo de traerla al español, los personajes pertenecen a__Frank Darabont__ y a FOX._

"Atrapada" Gritaba frenéticamente dentro de ella. Miro el cuchillo de caza en su mano, la hoja cubierta de sangre y materia cerebral de los tres caminantes que ya había matado. Su costado dolía y sus pulmones quemaban pero la idea de que el bosque que una vez parecía seguro y acogedor ahora sería su tumba la hizo seguir adelante.

Apretando su costado esquivo un arbusto repleto de frutos rojos. Un cuarto caminante apareció frente a ella, con un grito de desafío se arrojo sobre él. Sus dedos huesudos rasparon sus brazos desnudos, su boca luchando para llegar a la piel sensible de su muñeca cuando ella sujeto el lado de la cabeza con la mano libre y ensarto el cuchillo atreves de su frente. Se deslizo fácilmente por la piel podrida y traspaso el cerebro del caminante, el cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo llevándola junto con él.

Sollozando y jadeando, se tambaleo sobre sus pies, puso uno sobre la cabeza del caminante y le arrebato el cuchillo limpiamente, un gemido la hizo girarse, tres caminantes por lo menos a cinco metros de distancia se aproximaban lentamente, su lucha reciente la había dejado exhausta, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganarles a ellos.

Iba a morir, lo sabía. Miro el cuchillo en su mano y pensó clavárselo en el ojo, su mente se detuvo frenética aullando con voz fría.

"cobarde"

Ella sospechaba que esa voz fría y diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada era su verdadera esencia. La voz le susurro calculadoramente en el tono de alguien que se da cuenta que la muerte es inminente.

"Al menos llevémonos a uno de esos bastardos con nosotras, no moriremos como cobardes"

Su corazón revoloteaba como un pájaro atrapado en su pecho, la adrenalina corrió fresca por sus venas, el sonido de sus latidos llenaba sus oídos. El bosque a su alrededor parecía resaltar el naranja y amarillo de las hojas, tan brillantes que por un momento le dejo cegada, el tiempo parecía mas lento con el sonido de los gemidos y el arrastre de pies cerrándose en torno a ella.

Abrió la boca dejando salir su último grito de guerra antes de lanzarse sobre el caminante más cercano. Sintió un roce cerca de su cara agitando su pelo, una ráfaga de viento tal vez, el caminante cayó como una piedra frente a ella con una flecha sobresaliendo del ojo.

La adrenalina la empujo hacia adelante y tropezó con el cadáver aterrizando boca abajo, se dio la vuelta respirando con dificultad justo a tiempo cuando el segundo de ellos fue sobre ella, alzo las manos todavía sosteniendo el cuchillo con fuerza, el cadáver putrefacto de la mujer se dejo caer ensartando el cuchillo en su pecho, podía sentir los huesos rompiéndose mientras luchaba por sacar el arma del tórax, con un chillido saco el cuchillo y lo clavo con fuerza en su mandíbula hasta sacar la punta por encima del cráneo, hizo un mueca cuando la sangra baño su pecho y garganta.

El peso aplastante de caminante cayó sobre ella sollozando trato de empujar sin fuerza el cadáver, el peso desapareció cuando un mano lo tomo por el hombro y lo arrojo al suelo.

Ella volvió a respirar profundamente y después de un momento de vacilación acepto la mano del hombre extraño. El dio un tirón duro levantándola fácilmente, se arrodillo y limpio su cuchillo en la vestimenta del cuerpo. Podía ver el tercer caminante detrás de él, una herida fresca chorreaba sangre desde la parte posterior de su cráneo.

Jadeando con el corazón desbocado como un tren en el pecho miro al hombre que le salvo la vida, llevaba un par de pantalones oscuros y un chaleco de cuero sobre una camisa de manga larga. Se puso de pie y ato una ballesta a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando quizá por mucho tiempo sus ojos azul oscuro.

"Gracias"

El asintió en silencio

Se froto la mano en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y se la extendió.

"Soy Amelia"

Haciendo caso omiso de su mano coloco con cuidado el cuchillo en el soporte unido a su cinturón.

"Daryl"

_Ah! ¿Sintieron la emoción correr por sus venas? Yo si (diana se aclara la garganta) Agradezco infinitamente que estén aquí leyendo esta bellísima historia 100% recomendada, yo estoy pegada a ella como una mosca a un trozo de sandia. Bueno la autora de este bello relato me pidió traducir algunos de sus comentarios así que déjenle algo lindo está bastante entusiasmada con la idea de una traducción al igual que yo. Yo solo me encargo de decorarla un poco con nuestro bello idioma._

_Nos vemos en otro capítulo ¡Besos y abrazos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola hola, si yo sé yo sé, no tengo perdón de dios. Perdónenme! He tenido tantas cosas por hacer, como ustedes saben soy una escritora de tiempo completo y bueno estos meses… He estado trabajando en mis textos (en lo cual me ha ido muy bien!) __ solo… lo siento mucho, para redimirme prometo subir la historia a la velocidad de la luz, un cap por semana (es lo más rápido que puedo) comprendo si prefieren seguir a la otra chica _

Capitulo Dos

Amelia saco el cuchillo de la cabeza del caminante en el suelo, haciendo una mueca al oir el sonido húmedo. Lo limpio en el vestido de la mujer y se volvió para ver a Daryl tirar de su flecha de uno.

Después de limpiar cuidadosamente el resto de las flechas, se volvió a hacia ella justo en el momento en que se quitaba su blusa, hizo una mueca ante la pegajosidad húmeda de la sangre que cubría la parte frontal. Con la parte posterior, relativamente más limpia, froto las manchas de sangre que se habían filtrado del material adhiriéndose en su pecho. Miro hacia arriba para ver que él la miraba el silencio. Ella se encogió de hombros, si quería mirar, no tenía ningún inconveniente. Además tenía el aspecto de un hombre que no sabría qué hacer con una mujer que cayera sobre su regazo. Estudio la camisa y maldijo en voz baja antes de dejarla caer al suelo y caminar hacia Daryl.

Hizo un gesto a sus espaldas. "Olvidaste algo"

Ella negó con la cabeza "Esta cubierto con sangre de Walker, estoy mejor sin ella"

El estudio el sol que se filtraba sobre las ramas y hojas de los árboles. "Desearas tenerla cuando caiga la noche"

"Tomare el riesgo"

Se encogió de hombros, "Haz lo que quieras entonces, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, tu grito probablemente traiga a un rebaño de caminantes hacia nosotros"

Ella se sonrojó de ira al escuchar el tono de reproche en su voz, se arrastró tras él ignorando el aire fresco que le mordía el torso desnudo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y dijo "No iré contigo, solo seguiré tu paso un rato"

Él resopló con sorna: "Está bien para mí"

Caminaron en silencio durante unos quince minutos, Amelia manteniendo una distancia cautelosa detrás de Daryl, él le había salvado la vida, pero eso no quería decir que podía confiar en él. Toco el peso reconfortante de su cuchillo de vuelta en su funda y se estremeció. El frio estaba creciendo de manera constante, se frotó los brazos con las manos y trató de mantener sus dientes quietos, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de tener la razón.

"Así que… Tu por tu cuenta ¿eh?" le preguntó

Ella vacilo solo un segundo "Si"

Él miro hacia atrás y puso los ojos en blanco "Jesús, mujer" Ella se detuvo poniendo una mano en el cuchillo alerta mientras se acercaba.

Volvió a mirarla de mal modo "No voy a hacerte daño" Él la miró por un momento, tenía la piel de gallina en los brazos y el torso, se demoró un poco ante la vista de sus pezones endurecidos contra la fina tela del sujetador.

Ella cruzo los brazos sobre sus pechos "¿Ves algo que te guste?"

No se molestó en responder, sólo apoyó su ballesta contra su pierna y se quitó el chaleco de cuero, se sacó la camisa por la cabeza dejando a la vista su abdomen plano y la línea delgada de vello que desaparecía bajo sus pantalones.

Sostuvo la camisa en su dirección con una, tirando del chaleco con la otra. "Tómala vamos" Gruño

Se la arrebato con un pequeño guiño de agradecimiento y se metió en ella, estaba sucia y colgaba cómicamente a la mitad de sus muslos pero había conservado un poco del calor corporal y estaba agradecida por eso. Enrollo las mangas para impedir que fueran un estorbo, quizá necesitaría llegar al cuchillo rápido.

El termino de ajustar su chaleco antes de recoger la ballesta. "Vamos, sigamos"

Estaba oscureciendo y se deslizó un poco más cerca de él, manteniendo aun la distancia, él exploraba los arboles a su alrededor sosteniendo firmemente la ballesta.

"¿Entonces estas por tu cuenta?" Preguntó ella.

Hizo una pausa. "No, tengo un grupo de gente esperando por mí"

"¿Hay muchos de ustedes? ¿Solo hombres? ¿O también tiene mujeres y niños?"

Se hecho al hombro la ballesta y antes de que pudiera alcanzar su cuchillo estaba parado frente a ella. Colocó una mano áspera alrededor de su garganta y la empujo contra un árbol. Sintió la corteza dura en su espalda y sacó el cuchillo de su vaina, antes de que pudiera escaparse por un costado agarró su muñeca y torció los delicados huesos. Ella abrió la boca del dolor y el cuchillo cayó de sus dedos entumecidos.

"¿Estás con el grupo de Randall?" le gruño "Dime perra" Él la empujó con más fuerza contra el árbol, apretándola con su cuerpo, su aliento cálido en su cara.

"Te lo dije… Soy la única" Jadeó.

"¡No me mientas!" Apretó su garganta, "Puedo matarte fácilmente"

"¡No sé quién demonios es Randall!" Gritó sin aliento.

"Si claro, una niña por su cuenta, ¿sin provisiones? ¿Con caminantes en el bosque y solo su ropa y un cuchillo de caza?"

"Dejé mis suministros cuando fui atacada por esas cosas" Manchas oscuras florecieron al borde de su visión.

"Dime con quien estas" Gruño

"¡Nadie! ¡Los deje! Te lo juro…por favor" se ahogó.

Soltó la presión alrededor de su garganta, pero mantuvo su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. "¿Los dejaste? ¿Por qué?"

"Son… son gente mala, no podía seguir con ellos"

"Así que estás con el grupo de Randall" Él la miro fijamente.

"No sé quién es Randall. Te lo juro." Una lágrima resbaló por su cara, tenía los labios temblorosos. Se quedó mirando su boca, sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando froto su llanto con su pulgar.

"Deja de llorar mujer." Murmuró.

"No estoy llorando" Frunció el ceño mientras otra lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, él la tomo con el pulgar mostrándosela acusadoramente.

"Por favor, déjame ir." Susurró.

Él no le hizo caso y en su lugar hizo la última cosa que ella imaginó sería capaz de hacer este hombre rudo y sucio. Con la mano ligeramente temblando le alisó el pelo que se había desprendido de la trenza, ella contuvo la respiración ante el toque suave sin darse cuenta miró su boca. La había estrangulado y amenazado y sin embargo se estaba preguntando a que sabría su boca, había perdido la razón obviamente por la experiencia cercana a la muerte, sus fosas nasales se abrieron y él inclino su cabeza hacia la de ella.

Una rama crujió detrás de ellos, sus ojos se posaron en un punto a la izquierda, maldijo interiormente. Antes de que pudiera ver lo que estaba detrás de él, un fuerte golpe dio en su cabeza y se deslizó a la oscuridad.

_¡Santo niño de atocha! Que emoción! __ Les diré que ella se queja de que es sucio y rudo y son las dos cualidades que más me gustan de él, me gusta el amor apache. Oh que difícil es traducir, no quiero que los diálogos de daryl pierdan su esencia pero hay ciertos trozos que no sé como ponerlos en un español mundano, como esa contracción sureña del YOU a YA :/ no quiero que se escuche como un naco (palabresca mejicana) con cosas como "esa mi morra" no! Así que lo siento si creen que es muy propio jajaja diferente a su imagen de chico sureño, mal hablado y gruñón __ nos vemos! Espero sus comentarios y sus golpes. (Diana se pone una armadura medieval) _


End file.
